


ART: Come Hither

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Colored Pencils, Erotica, Fanart, Fluff, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ink, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, Pencil, Slash, Sort Of, Traditional Media, Viewers Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Legolas beckons this most secret of admirers. Who is he?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Viewers Choice
Series: Lord of the Rings Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199049





	ART: Come Hither

**Author's Note:**

> Who is it? Gimli or Aragorn. Or an elf? 
> 
> This is real old art. So it looks a bit different from my newer art. About 15 years old. It is mostly done in markers and some colored pencils and some added enhancements from GIMP to give the fire a glowy gradient though its subtle compared to how I usually do it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Legolas belongs to Tolkien and New Line Cinema

[ ](https://imgur.com/vI9iUCw)


End file.
